Illusion
by lillysatine
Summary: Harry et Draco se haïssent. Réellement ?Slash DracoHarry


_**Illusion**_

Auteur : Satine

Livre : Harry Potter (mais pas de référence particulière à l'un deslivres parus)

Genre : Slash entre Draco et Harry

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant au poème, il s'agit de 'The Love We Share' écrit par Loyce Lorree Husky.

Résumé : Harry et Draco se haissent. Réellement?

Notes :

-Dans cette fic, j'utiliserais le nom original de Draco car je déteste celui de Drago.

-C'est ma première fic sur ce couple. Soyez indulgents please.

Harry vit disparaître au loin la voiture de son oncle et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ouf, les vacances d'été étaient enfin terminées et il allait pouvoir retourner à l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison, à savoir Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Là, au moins, il ne serait pas traité comme un esclave et humilié en permanence par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Et puis, il pourrait revoir tous les gens qu'il aimait et principalement, ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione.

Harry aurait aimé passer ses vacances avec ces derniers chez les Weasley, la mère de Ron adorant le voir et ne manquant jamais une occasion de l'inviter à venir au Terrier, mais cette année, le professeur Dumbledore avait refusé. La menace de Lord Voldemort était trop présente et pour le directeur de Poudlard, son jeune protégé ne serait en sécurité que chez les Dursley. Harry n'avait pas pu argumenter et avait passé deux mois d'enfer. Et même si ses conditions s'étaient améliorées depuis sa première année, vivre avec sa seule famille n'était pas une expérience plaisante.

Enfin, tout ceci était terminé et le survivant attendait avec impatience de commencer sa cinquième année.

Il déposa sa malle devant l'entrée du compartiment à bagages du Poudlard Express, caressa sa chouette Edwige et monta dans le train.

Harry commença à chercher ses deux meilleurs amis et sourit en les voyant tous les deux en train de discuter devant un compartiment.

Il s'approcha doucement.

-Bonjour Ron, bonjour Mione.

-Harry ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes sorciers en se retournant.

-Comme je suis contente de te voir, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué cet été. Avec la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui, nous n'avons même pas pu t'envoyer de hiboux. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en espérant que tout se passe bien et je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir en pleine forme.

-Moi aussi Harry, tu m'as manqué, renchérit Ron en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Ne pas voir mon meilleur ami pendant deux mois était horrible. Et te savoir dans cette horrible famille moldue, quelle horreur. Mais heureusement, tu es là, avec nous et on ne va pas te laisser repartir de sitôt.

Harry sourit devant la profonde affection de ses amis.

Comme il les aimait.

-Merci les amis mais je suis sûre que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés tous les deux avec l'animation qui règne au Terrier !

Ron éclata de rire.

-Ca, tu as raison. Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce que Georges et Fred ont encore pu inventer.

-Oui Ron, tu le feras, intervient Hermione, mais trouvons d'abord une place pour nous installer.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et commencèrent à suivre la jeune sorcière à la recherche d'un compartiment libre tandis que le Poudlard Express démarrait.

Ils avaient fait à peine quelques mètres quand une voix ironique les fit sursauter.

-Mais que vois-je, ne serait-ce pas sa majesté Potter avec la sang-de-bourbe et la belette ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et ne furent pas surpris de constater que devant eux se trouvait leur pire ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux gris étaient toujours aussi méprisants et la main qu'il mit dans ses longs cheveux blonds pâles pour les ramener en arrière, traduisait toujours aussi bien sa profonde arrogance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy, grinça Ron des dents.

-Toi le pauvre je n'ai rien à te dire. Reste avec ta petite copine au sang impur.

Hermione et Ron rougirent à la fois devant l'insulte et devant l'insinuation sur leur relation. Leurs sentiments à tous les deux étaient encore trop nouveaux pour qu'ils les aient vraiment reconnus comme tels et timides comme ils étaient, ils ne s'avoueraient leur amour que dans de nombreux mois.

-Ca suffit Malfoy ou je te casse la figure, rétorqua le jeune rouquin. Sans tes deux imbéciles de gardes du corps, tu feras moins le fier.

-Si tu penses que tu me fais peur belette, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Comment pourrais-je être effrayé par un maigrichon comme toi qui vient d'une famille tellement pauvre qu'elle n'a sans doute pas assez d'argent pour vous nourrir tous correctement ?

La voix de Draco était teintée d'une ironie qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler.

Le visage de Ron concurrença bientôt la couleur de ses cheveux, l'argent ayant toujours été un sujet sensible chez lui.

-Laisse-nous tranquille Malfoy, intervient alors Harry d'une voix glacée.

Draco redirigea alors son regard vers son ennemi depuis leur première année.

-Oh regardez-moi ça si ce n'est pas mignon, Saint Potter qui vient à la rescousse de ses amis. Pathétique.

-Moi j'en ai au moins des amis. Des vrais qui ne sont pas payés par mes parents.

-Mais Potter, la voix de Draco se fit mielleuse, MOI j'ai des parents pour me les payer ces amis comme tu dis. Et je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Harry pâlit violemment.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas réagi. Il était habitué aux incessantes moqueries du Serpentard après tout. Mais là, l'insulte fit plus mal que d'habitude.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi cependant.

Peut-être car passer ces deux mois de vacances forcées chez des gens pour qui il n'était rien, lui faisait douloureusement prendre conscience qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la tendresse d'un véritable foyer.

Peut-être parce que même si Ron se plaignait souvent de ne pas avoir d'argent, il avait au moins quelque chose que lui n'aurait jamais, à savoir une famille.

Peut-être car l'affection de madame Weasley, la personne qui ressemblait le plus à une mère pour lui, lui avait manqué cet été.

Peut-être car il n'avait pu voir aucune des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie depuis deux mois.

Peut-être parce qu'il commençait à ressentir le stress du combat imminent contre le Lord noir et les grandes responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui.

Il ne savait pas.

Mais le résultat était là.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et à sa grande honte une larme solitaire couler sur la joue.

Draco éclata de rire en voyant ça.

-Mais regardez ça, Potter qui pleure. Je ne savais pas qu'à ton âge, tu pleurais encore. Tu mouilles encore tes couches aussi sans doute ?

Hermione saisit alors sa baguette.

-Je te conseille de partir avant que je te jette un sort qui te fera regretter tes paroles.

-Très bien, je m'en vais. Au revoir belette, sang-de-bourbe et surtout bébé Potter.

Et sur un rire exprimant son plus profond mépris, le jeune prince des Serpentard s'en alla rejoindre les autres membres de sa maison.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils s'employèrent à essayer de consoler leur ami en lui disant de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles de Draco et au bout d'un moment, Harry se calma.

Le voyage se passa sans autres incidents et quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient à Poudlard.

La nouvelle année pouvait commencer.

Harry attendit que le dortoir des cinquièmes années ne soit plus troublé que par le bruit des respirations régulières de ses occupants et se leva sans faire de bruit.

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la plaça sur un jean et un vieux pull qu'il avait enfilés discrètement avant d'aller se coucher.

Et en un instant, il disparut et quitta son dortoir pour se diriger silencieusement vers la tour d'astronomie.

Le jeune garçon avançait rapidement à travers les couloirs déserts en espérant éviter de rencontrer Rusard et sa chatte qui aurait pu le repérer grâce à son odeur et poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant à l'entrée de la tour. Il monta alors les marches et arriva quelques instants plus tard sur le toit.

Harry, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, enleva sa cape et alla s'accouder contre l'un des remparts. Il laissa dériver son regard sur le lac où les étoiles de la nuit si claire et la pleine lune se reflétaient et ferma les yeux devant la petite brise qui venait de naître. Et les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard quand il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille et l'attirer délicatement contre un torse musclé.

-Harry, mon amour, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué cet été, parla alors une voix grave et mélodieuse.

Le survivant poussa un soupir d'aise. Il se sentait si bien dans ces bras…

-Draco, murmura t'il tendrement.

Le Serpentard, car c'était bien lui, força alors Harry doucement à se retourner.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors dans les yeux et sans un mot, leur bouche se rencontra en un tendre baiser de retrouvailles.

Quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle, Harry et Draco se séparèrent à regrets et ce dernier posa alors sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami en le serrant fort contre lui. Harry se mit alors à caresser les cheveux blonds de Draco qui, sous l'influence de la lune, faisaient encore plus blancs qu'à leur habitude.

Le silence régna quelques minutes mais il n'était pas inconfortable, les deux amoureux profitant simplement d'être à nouveau ensemble.

-Harry, murmura soudait Draco, brisant par la même le silence.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Pardon. Pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je…Tu sais que je déteste te faire pleurer et sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que ce que je t'ai dit te ferait cet effet. Je t'ai déjà dit des choses plus dures et tu les as supportées sans broncher et là, tu craques et faire comme si de rien n'était en continuant à te moquer de toi a été trop dur. J'espère que cette réaction n'a pas été causée par ton séjour dans cette horrible famille de moldus car sinon, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend…

La menace dans la voix de Draco était claire et Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ces vacances n'ont pas été pires que d'habitude. Seulement, tu sais que je les passe habituellement avec la maman de Ron et cette année, comme Dumbledore n'a pas voulu, sa présence m'a manqué. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter non plus pour savoir si tu allais bien. Enfin, il y a la menace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui est de plus en plus présente chaque jour. Je pense que tout ceci a du jouer.

Pour toute réponse, Draco resserra son emprise autour de la taille d'Harry.

-Oh mon chéri, si tu savais comme je déteste cette situation. Je voudrais être capable de hurler au monde entier combien je t'aime et arrêter de prétendre que je te déteste. Te blesser chaque jour fait mourir mon cœur dans d'atroces souffrances. Je déteste cette agonie d'être si près de toi mais en même temps si loin…

-Je sais Draco, je sais…

Quiconque serait arrivé à cet instant aurait vu un spectacle étonnant.

Le célèbre Harry Potter dans les bras de son ennemi juré, Draco Malfoy, en train de se parler sans haine et sans mépris mais plutôt avec tendresse et affection.

L'observateur se serait alors posé des questions, cela va sans dire.

Mais la réalité vue chaque jour dans les couloirs de Poudlard est une réalité bien différente de celle qui existe réellement dans les cœurs de ces deux jeunes adolescents.

Toute sa vie, le jeune héritier Malfoy avait appris à haïr celui qui avait tué le mage noir, le puissant maître de son père Lucius.

Aussi, quand il le vit la première fois, sa haine fut automatique mais il réussit à la cacher sous un sourire de convenance et lui proposa son amitié.

Après tout, son père ne lui avait-il pas appris de garder ses amis proches mais ses ennemis encore plus proches ?

Quand Potter refusa son offre, le rejet fit mal car il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on rejette l'amitié d'un Malfoy et sa haine contre le survivant augmenta.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que Harry Potter l'intriguait au plus haut point et il se mit à essayer d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ses fréquentes railleries étaient alors un moyen pour lui de l'approcher et de l'étudier un peu plus.

Parallèlement, alors qu'il avait cru que son destin était de devenir un mangemort comme son père, il s'aperçut qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir la marque noire et servir Voldemort. Il voulait être son propre maître et ne pas devenir l'esclave d'un autre.

Son obsession pour Potter et cette découverte le firent alors réfléchir sur ses motivations et ce qu'il découvrit le troubla.

Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y pas qu'un pas et Draco s'aperçut à sa grande horreur qu'il l'avait franchi allègrement.

Cette révélation lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Lui, un Serpentard était tombé amoureux d'un homme, d'une autre maison que lui, qui était l'ennemi juré de son père mais surtout qui le détestait de tout son être. L'ironie ne fut pas perdue pour le jeune garçon.

Complètement déstabilisé par ses nouveaux sentiments, Draco essaya d'abord de les nier. Un Malefoy n'a pas de sentiments car un Malfoy utilise ceux qui en ont contre eux. Mais il perdit vite ce combat quand il s'aperçut qu'il cherchait en permanence le regard de son ancien ennemi, qu'il était jaloux de Granger et de Weasley pour le temps qu'ils passaient en sa compagnie et que pire que tout, son cœur dansait le tango quand Harry souriait et qu'il avait envie de le consoler quand Harry était triste.

I want to see you standing

in the moonlight, late one night.

I want to take you in my arms

and say, my love for you is right...

I want to kiss your lips, again,

and touch your silky skin.

I want to wrap you in my arms,

so this loneliness finally ends...

Face à ce nouveau développement complètement inattendu, Draco arrêta alors de se moquer de Harry, ne voulant pas blesser son amour secret même s'il savait que ce dernier ne réciprociterait jamais ses émotions. Il en vint même à se distancer de ses amis Serpentards qui ne perdaient eux par contre, jamais une occasion de se moquer des Gryffondor. Et il devint alors courant de voir Draco se promener seul sur les bords du lac, pensif.

C'est là qu'Harry le trouva un jour.

Le jeune garçon ayant tellement pris l'habitude des moqueries de son ennemi contre lui et ses amis qu'il était complètement perdu par cette nouvelle attitude de Draco. Et il avait alors voulu des explications.

Draco n'avait rien voulu dire, ne voulant pas s'humilier devant Harry et était alors parti se réfugier dans la salle commune des Serpentard, endroit qu'il savait inaccessible pour Potter.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas renoncé, trait caractéristique de sa maison et, Draco n'aurait su dire comment, mais Harry semblait le trouver à n'importe quel endroit où il se trouvait. Et à chaque fois, il lui demandait des explications.

Cela sembla devenir un jeu entre les deux, Draco essayant d'éviter Harry alors que ce dernier le poursuivait sans relâche. Mais curieusement, le jeu cessait quand l'un ou l'autre n'étaient pas seuls et Draco comprit vite que c'était une affaire entre lui et Harry. Et quelque part, ce petit secret partagé lui fit plaisir.

Mais un jour, tout bascula.

Harry avait de nouveau suivi Draco et lui avait encore une fois demandé ce qui se passait avec lui. Et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, peut-être voulait-il enfin délivrer son cœur du poids de ses sentiments cachés, le jeune Serpentard avait alors avoué la vérité. A savoir qu'il était éperdument amoureux de lui et qu'à cause de ces sentiments, il n'avait plus vu l'utilité de continuer à se moquer d'Harry.

Draco s'attendait à du rejet et fut surpris quand ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais Harry ne lui déclara pas non plus son amour éternel.

En fait, ce dernier lui expliqua que même s'il n'aimait pas Draco comme ça, au fil de ses poursuites du Serpentard, il avait découvert une autre personne bien cachée sous le masque méprisant de son ennemi et il avait envie de mieux découvrir cette personne. Aussi, si ce dernier était d'accord, il aimerait bien que les deux deviennent amis.

Que pouvait faire Draco ?

Accepter l'amitié d'Harry et être en permanence à ses côtés tout en sachant que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques ? Pourrait-il infliger cette souffrance à son cœur ?

Mais la tentation fut trop forte et il accepta cette étrange amitié qui bien sûr, devrait rester secrète. Comment en effet expliquer que les deux plus mortels ennemis de Poudlard étaient devenus maintenant des amis ? Personne ne comprendrait, ni les membres de leur maison, ni leurs amis, ni leur famille. Non personne. Et voulant éviter alors les désastreuses conséquences qui suivraient si leur amitié était révélée, les deux nouveaux amis commencèrent alors à se retrouver en secret, même si en apparence leur animosité était plus forte que jamais. D'ailleurs, Draco reprit bientôt ses vieilles habitudes de moqueries envers les Gryffondor.

Leur amitié qui était plus qu'improbable se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de très profond.

Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, Draco et Harry se retrouvaient et parlaient de tout et de rien.

Draco parlait de sa haine contre Voldemort et du fait qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir la marque noire, de sa mère et de son père qu'il craignait et devant qui il devait porter un masque en permanence, de ses rêves d'être un auror plus tard.

Harry lui parlait de ses parents qui lui manquaient terriblement, de la lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules puisque tout le monde comptait sur lui pour vaincre le sorcier noir, de son aversion des Dursley, de sa solitude face au rapprochement de Ron et Hermione.

Ou tout simplement, les deux garçons parlaient de leur passion pour le quidditch et Harry avoua même à son nouvel ami qu'il rêvait de faire carrière dans ce sport.

Preuve ultime de confiance pour Draco, Harry lui montra même la carte des maraudeurs en lui expliquant sa signification ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

La situation était difficile pour le jeune Malfoy car il avait le désir de son cœur si proche de lui tout en sachant que ce dernier serait à jamais inaccessible mais il acceptait la situation avec sérénité. Cela était mieux que rien.

Les journées se passaient tranquillement à Poudlard et arriva le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Draco avait durci son cœur de façon à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments et de sa souffrance durant ce jour dédié aux amoureux. En effet, car même si Harry savait ses sentiments et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, il n'accepterait sans doute pas de voir son ami lui déclarer sa flamme. La seule consolation pour Draco était que, même s'il recevait des dizaines de lettres d'admiratrices, Harry ne semblait intéressé par personne.

Ce jour fut une torture pour Draco car il dut prétendre haïr le garçon qu'il aimait en secret tout en essayant d'éviter les assauts répétés de Pansy Parkinson, elle aussi membre de la maison Serpentard et folle amoureuse de lui.

Le pire fut certainement quand elle réussit à lui voler un baiser. Complètement dégoûté, il avait du se laver les dents au moins trois fois de suite pour essayer de faire partir le goût désagréable des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Le soir, alors qu'un grand bal était donné dans la grande salle, Draco s'était isolé en allant près du lac. Il ne voulait pas regarder les couples amoureux et surtout, il voulait se cacher de son pot de colle personnel. C'est là qu'Harry le rejoignit.

Ce dernier avait paru en colère et avait demandé à son ami ses exactes relations avec Pansy.

Draco avait soulevé un sourcil d'étonnement. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que s'il la fréquentait c'était uniquement car leurs parents étaient amis et qu'il ne voulait pas que Lucius ait vent d'un quelconque changement. Il lui avait d'ailleurs souvent dit, alors pourquoi cette crise de…Jalousie ? Draco avait senti son cœur s'accélérer et Harry avait alors baissé les yeux avant de murmurer qu'au fil de leurs rencontres et de leurs confidences, il était tombé lui aussi amoureux mais qu'il comprenait parfaitement que Draco se soit lassé d'attendre et soit finalement tombé sous le charme de Pansy. D'où le baiser auquel il avait été le témoin involontairement.

Pour toute réponse, Draco avait éclaté de rire avant de traiter Harry d'idiot et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce fut leur premier baiser et quel endroit aurait pu être plus romantique que près d'un lac, enveloppés par les rayons de la lune.

You are the breath and drink I take,

each day that I might live.

You are the love that dwells in me,

and I want so much to give...

I want to give you everything,

my heart, my love, my soul.

I want to make sweet love to you,

till we have both grown old...

The scent of you is everywhere,

as if you are still here.

Ennemis, puis amis pour finalement finir amoureux, quelle étrange destinée. Mais aucun des deux ne regrettait. Ils s'aimaient et chaque instant volé ensemble était précieux. Bien sûr, devoir mentir à tout le monde était difficile mais alors que personne n'aurait accepté leur amitié, encore moins de gens auraient accepté leur amour. Alors chacun prétendait toujours mépriser et haïr l'autre alors que dans le secret de leur cœur brûlait la flamme de l'amour. Pour conserver les apparences, Harry prétendit même être intéressé par Cho Chang tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était sauf vu que cette dernière sortait avec Cédric Diggory.

Quant à Draco, pour sauver le garçon qu'il aimait, il décida de s'impliquer plus dans les affaires de son père. Ceci afin d'en savoir plus sur les activités du mage noir et de trouver ainsi un moyen efficace pour le vaincre. Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que son parrain, le professeur Severus Snape, était lui aussi un agent double au service de Dumbledore.

Un bruit dans la tour fit soudain revenir Harry et Draco au temps présent et les deux garçons se séparèrent à regrets.

Le jeune Serpentard mit ses mains sur les joues d'Harry et approchant la tête brune, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais y aller mon amour. Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de ma disparition, les questions vont fuser ainsi que les rumeurs et les suspicions. Et je ne veux pas que notre secret soit dévoilé. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

I long to lie beside you now,

but can only shed a tear...

This love we share is a lasting love,

I know this in my heart.

Harry sourit mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Tu es gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais j'ai plus peur pour toi si on découvrait que tu aimes celui qui a tué Voldemort. Alors pars vite s'il te plaît avant que je ne craque et ne te demande de rester. Tu vas tellement me manquer.Je t'aime si fort que j'en ai mal…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais car même si je me moque de toi ou de tes amis, tu sais que mon cœur t'appartient à jamais.

Le Gryffondor serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier devant l'injustice de leur situation.

Draco lui sourit une dernière fois et sachant que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais, il se détourna et partit rapidement vers la porte de la tour.

Avant de la franchir, il se tourna une dernière fois et regarda son amour. Son regard se fit tendre et voulant être encore pendant quelques instants le Draco amoureux de Harry avant de redevenir le Draco qui détestait Harry, il lui murmura doucement mais assez fort pour que ce dernier l'entende.

-Je t'aime.

Et il disparut.

Harry l'avait regardé partir sans dire un mot, son cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque séparation même s'il savait que cette mascarade était nécessaire. Il se devait d'être fort, de répondre aux attaques de Malfoy alors que son cœur hurlait son amour.

Oui, il continuerait cette comédie mais jusqu'à la chute du Lord noir. Après, les deux garçons avaient décidé qu'ils ne se cacheraient plus. Qu'importe les conséquences, ils voulaient être libres de s'aimer au grand jour et tant pis pour ceux que cela dérangerait. Ils n'avaient besoin que de l'autre pour être heureux.

En attendant ce jour qui débarrasserait le monde sorcier de son plus puissant ennemi, les deux garçons continueraient à mentir aux autres et à profiter de quelques moments volés.

Et ce soir là, quand chacun d'eux se coucha dans son lit, ils s'endormirent en ayant une seule pensée en tête.

Bientôt.

Someday, my love, you will be mine,

and never have to part...

Until that time I will think of you,

in the moonlight shining bright.

Then in my mind hold you in my arms,

until the morning light...


End file.
